Decisions
by TheMidnightEcho
Summary: A somewhat squeal to The Pain of Remorse. Takes place after that story and goes through Metal Masters in Ryuga's POV. Rated T for the heck of it. A suckish title but whatever.


**Sequel to The Pain of Remorse.**

**This story takes place when Hyoma finds Ryuga in that volcanic cave and everything following that.**

**I'm pretty sure this story going to have chapters.**

**I want to cover most of the parts that. Ryuga was in Metal Masters and what he was doing between those periods. This story will go through Metal Masters in Ryuga's POV form when Hyoma found him to the spiral core thing. And any main decisions he made throughout the series.**

**WARNING: If you have not read The Pain of Remorse then you will not get this story!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE BELONGS TO THE JAPANESE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**( In a volcanic cave somewhere)**

"Kahhh!"

Ryuga yelled, as L-Drago smashed into yet another pillar of lava. The lava around the rock pillar he was standing on spurted up. Ryuga using his awesome reflexes jumped back onto another rock. He panted as he wiped sweat form his forehead. Ever since the whole rain accident he'd had came here to train, he had been training non-stop for days now. Always releasing his inward emotions out in his brutal training he grunted as L-Drago landed back into his tanned palm. L-Drago felt uncomfortably warm in his hand, which made since he was in a volcano.

_" You really should rest Ryuga this is not healthy."_ L-Drago said as he crept into Ryuga's mind.

Ryuga ignored him and attached his bey to his launcher. He was about to launch again but that was before searing hot pain flashed through his chest. Making him gasped out in both shock and agony. His hand automatically went to that area near his heart. He groaned and sunk to his knees, gasping he tried to block out the pain. The pain only lasted a few seconds, but slowly the hot pain dimmed into a uncomfortable throbbing ache.

_" Told you, you're using to much power and it's taking a toll on you." _L-Drago said after Ryuga finishing gasping.

Ryuga closed his eyes for a brief second quietly listening to the bey spirit rambling. Ryuga stood back up to his feet. He knew L-Drago was right he hadn't slept in days, he had constantly been training not allowing his body to rest. Maybe he should-

" Your a hard guy to find Ryuga." A voice had from behind him.

Ryuga mentally swore to himself he was just about to go lay down. Now he had to deal with someone now. Ryuga quickly turned around. He then saw a familiar face well, kind of it was that boy from Battle Bladers. The one who got badly beaten by that creep Reji, the boy who owned the bey Rock Aries.

Hyoma.

Ryuga growled irritably at Hyoma. " What is it?"

Hyoma smirked at the Dragon Emperor. " So this is where you've been hiding." Hyoma said as he looked around. " I have to say it's makes since with the whole Dragon thing in all."

Ryuga growled a little before he jumped down from the rock pillar he was on. Ryuga landed in a satisfying crouch, he mentally moaned at the pain in his chest hadn't completely gone away. He sucked in a breath and stood a few feet from the Aries blader.

Hyoma grinned at him and Ryuga glared at him.

" I'll ask you again", Ryuga said " What is it you want goat boy?"

Hyoma expression turned from amused to serious in a split second. He looked Ryuga straight in the eye fiery hazel eyes staring into icy blue eyes.

" I came here to ask for your help."

Hyoma's answer had somewhat startled Ryuga. Why did he need his help? Why would anyone want his help after what he did?

Ryuga cleared his throat " What is it?" he asked somewhat tightly.

Hyoma face grew unsure and worried as if he was unsure he should tell him.

Ryuga then started to grow impatient at Hyoma's reinsurance and practically barked at the blader, in front of him.

" What?!" he yelled " Stop standing there like an idiot and tell me!"

Hyoma flinched back a little, but quickly regained his posture. " It's Tsubasa, he has the dark power that, you gave him!."

Ryuga's hazel eyes widened in shock, that was certainly not the answer he was looking for. Ryuga felt a coldness seep into his heart. Ryuga knew that feeling all to well, in fact it was the same emotion he felt a few days ago. The same feeling he felt when he was in the rain, all cold.

Remorse.

Remorse, that was what he was feeling now,it started to spread through him. Suddenly the coldness was quickly banished by the fiery spirit of his bey. To his relief L-Drago had warmed his soul up and spoke into his mind.

_" You will not fall into that pit of despair again, understand."_ L-Drago said.**  
**

Ryuga sighed quietly_ " Yeah, I understand. _he thought.

_" Good, I now I suggest that you turn your attention back to Hyoma."_

Ryuga was snapped back into reality when Hyoma said his name a couple of times.

" Ryuga?" Hyoma said

Ryuga blinked realizing that he was staring off into space like some idiot. " Where is Tsubasa now?"

Hyoma said responded instantly " Well, he was in the hospital after he passed out after a match with Team Wild Fang".

" Team Wild Fang?" Ryuga asked with a look of confusion.

Hyoma looked at him with surprise " You haven't heard about the World Championships."

Ryuga shook his head no, he hasn't really been keeping up with all the latest Beyblade news. Sure he heard a few things from people he would past by in his travels. But no World Championships has ever came up.

" Nope I haven't, do you mind explaining?" Ryuga asked.

Hyoma sighed and sat on a boulder. " Man, do I have a lot to say".

Hyoma explained almost everything he could only tell Ryuga stuff that Gingka had told him. Ryuga listened to the whole with a grim face on. Tsubasa had the dark power another person he had messed up while under the dark power. But Ryuga had to remember that the dark power ran on greed and a lust for power. And from Hyoma's descriptions Tsubasa had some anger inside him he needed to control.

" And now Gingka and the rest of the team are suppose to go up against the European team 2 days from now. Hyoma sighed when he finished. He looked at the Dragon Emperor and found that L-Drago blader was clenching his teeth.

" So Tsubasa not the hospital anymore, huh" Ryuga said.

Hyoma nodded.

Ryuga silently took out L-Drago and attached it to his launcher. Hyoma narrowed his eyes and his instantly went to his bey carrier. Ryuga saw what he was doing and scowled.

" If I wanted to battle you, I would've done it right when I saw you." Ryuga said "Now relax, I'm just going to find Tsubasa."

Hyoma looked at him in confusion " How are you going to do that? Europe in halfway around the world".

Ryuga ignored him and got into a launching stance. He breathed in a deep breath, this move was probably going to take a lot out of him.

" You might want to take a step back." He told Hyoma. Hyoma obeyed immediately taking, a few steps back.

Ryuga raised his launcher in front of him.

"LET IT RIP!".

L-Drago flew from his launcher at top speed. He bounded into the air, the dragon spirit erupted from the bey. L-Drago was gleaming in a reddish-orange color, his fiery orange aura surrounding him. Ryuga smiled weakly, he was already tiring but he had to pull this move off. He turned towards Hyoma who had a surprised and awed expression on.

_" Ryuga I suggest we go, I and certainly you can't keep this up forever." _L-Drago spoke firmly in his mind.

Ryuga nodded understanding.

"Hey goat boy." Ryuga said. Hyoma was snapped out of his amazement and glared at Ryuga.

" Don't call me goat boy." Hyoma growled clearly not liking the name.

" Whatever goat boy, this where I take off." Ryuga chuckled

"Wait-what?!"

" L-Drago!" Ryuga yelled.

L-Drago sent a ball of pure energy straight towards the two blader. The ball of energy sorta of looked like a meteor.

Hyoma was blinded by a sudden flash of red light when the meteor hit Ryuga. Hyoma blinked when the light passed and opened his eyes.

To only find that Ryuga was no where to be found.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done. As you can see this chapter was about what happened when Hyoma found Ryuga. Or at least my theory on how it went down. Anyway's PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Midnight-**


End file.
